callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Favela
Favela is a medium-sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Ghosts. It was originally planned to be included as a multiplayer map in the Variety Map Pack for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but was cut out of the final release. It is also a DLC map in the Invasion Map Pack for Call of Duty: Ghosts. Overview Favela, a multi-tiered map set in the slums of Rio de Janeiro, is based on the Campaign missions "The Hornet's Nest " and "Takedown". This map features fast paced and close quarters battles. It has many tall buildings for snipers and alleys for close quarters. Much of the map is built vertically with plenty of space around the rooftops and two-story buildings. There is a soccer field where the battles are mostly held.This map can accommodate many different styles of play and gametypes. Description Most buildings feature two stories and make keeping track of enemies very difficult. Getting the high ground on this map may give players more range, but they need to keep their eyes open in all directions and altitudes since there is seldom any solid cover on the higher levels. The Commando perk or a Tactical Knife can be very useful on this map, as players will frequently be running head-on into enemies. Commando Pro's fall damage resistance can be useful too; on the roofs, sometimes the best way to get out of an enemy's sights (or to get the drop on them, sometimes literally) is to drop off a building. Also, falling too far from buildings will cause severe injury or death unless using the Commando Pro perk. Controlling the high ground will help win a match, though every building has more than one way of reaching the roof. Players can jump across most roofs, to help with the battle. Although this map is fairly large, close quarter encounters are frequent, especially near buildings that lead to rooftops. The ditch on the upper level, also the flag spawn for Task Force 141 is often overlooked, as most action takes place down at the lower level. This area can be a useful defensive feature for objective-based games or for ambushes. Hiding in the ditch, and waiting till the signal that an enemy is taking the flag, can be a very effective ambush. In Domination there is a big advantage for Task Force 141, since they are spawning right beside the flag A, while the Militia has to run a long way to get to flag C. Controversy and removal On the 2nd October 2012 a YouTube video was uploaded called "Message to Infinity Ward From Muslims - رساله ل الشركه" saying that in a bathroom on the map, there is a picture frame above the toilet with writing that says "Allah is beautiful and He loves beauty". In Islam it is forbidden to say anything about Islamic religion in a bathroom.YouTube - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4M6JIUn9bDU The map was then removed from all public playlists on the 6th October 2012. It was put back into rotation on the PS3 version on the 23rd October after an update which replaced the frame borders, and on December 10, 2012 for the Xbox 360 version. However, it is still absent from the PC version. Call of Duty: Ghosts Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's 'Favela '''returns. Since its original release, the Brazilian shantytown has seen substantial change. Buildings once under construction are now complete, while others have crumbled into a state of disrepair. Players must avoid falling to their death as they traverse the map from one building to the next, with ramshackle scaffolding creating varied pathways between structures, and enemy snipers taking advantage of the long sightlines. Dynamics: *This map has a Field Order reward called Y-8 Gunship that when used, the player takes control of a gunship's weapons which can be used to bring the rain with a 105mm cannon, a 40mm auto-cannon and a 25mm cannon. Nevertheless, it acts similarly to the AC-130 from past games. Easter Egg Hunt Go to the graveyard at the southeast corner of the map, look out the gate and to the left, the Egg is hanging off the small cliff. Gallery Favela View 2 CoDG.png Favela View CoDG.png CoDG Invasion Favela o.jpg CODG Favela Map View.jpg|A view of the Favela map in Call of Duty: Ghosts Trivia *There are wall paintings found throughout the map. The same are found on the train cars in Derail. *The shower in one of the rooms was swapped to the other side with the March 30th patch. *In reality, a favela is an urban shanty town for those that were unemployed or no land ownership. *If the player knifes the leftmost mirror in the barbershop it will kill or injure the player, depending on their current health. *In the ice cream shop, there is a shelf with candy on it that has the design of Good and Plenty on it, but instead the packaging reads, 'Sweet and Sexy'. *The Task Force 141 team use Woodland and Desert character models, rather than the Brazilian models like in the campaign. *The ice cream shop is named "Pelayo's". This is most likely named after Velinda Pelayo, an employee at Infinity Ward. *On the top of the map in the newspaper stands, articles with the headline Call of Duty 2 can be seen. The player can break these open with a bullet or knife, and the papers inside read, "Infinity Ward Times". *If the player has the English version of the game, the tombstones near the bottom left corner of the map are printed in English. *One of the tombstones says "Pablo Escobar" on it. Escobar was an infamous Colombian drug lord who was known for drug smuggling in Medellin, the second largest city in Colombia. *If the player goes by the door on the large building in the back of the map, there is an elevation with some bushes and trees, if the player looks closely there are some bricks laid out that spell REMY. This is more visible form the top of the building. *When a Tactical Nuke is called in on this map it usually starts near the O Cristo Redentor statue and goes slightly higher than the mountain and statue. *If the player stands still long enough he can hear things in the background such as car horns beeping, a child saying "Daddy", a dog barking, a baby cooing, glass shattering, a door shutting hard, etc. *In the ice cream shop, on the counter, there is a VHS tape with a label written in Arabic which says "Death to the enemy. Al-Asad is the savior of the people. Victory is ours". *One of the many papers littering the area reads: "InfinityWard.com, seeking a job". *In an alcove on the gray building above the soccer pitch, there is strange writing along with a red lizard. The writing is in an unknown language. *From the third floor of the green house, there are three cars in the street. If the player jumps and lands on an unexploded car roof, the car will explode and is highly likely to kill the player. *On top of the mountain in the background, the famous statue "O Cristo Redentor", meaning "Christ the Redeemer" is seen. **In free spectate mode, if the player goes all the way up to the mountain with the O Cristo Redentor, the player find that the mountain can be flown through, but the statue is solid and floating behind the mountain. *In the Family Guy episode, "April in Quahog", Peter buys the kids an Xbox 360. At the end of the episode, Peter is playing ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and seems to be struggling with the controls. The camera then cuts to a view of the TV, which reveals that Peter is playing a game of Team Deathmatch on Favela, where he is repeatedly pressing the "jump" button. In addition, the killcam reveals that Peter (with a gamertag of pgriffin69x) was killed by FOURZEROTWO, also known as Robert Bowling. During the killcam, the voices of Quagmire, Cleveland, and Joe can be heard complaining about him constantly dying (a reference to players complaining about a person having a bad K/D during a game). *In the movie 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief', the character Luke can be seen playing Free-For-All on Favela, using an L86 LSW. He is using a PS3 controller but the player menu is that for the Xbox 360. He is also just shooting from the hip into the sky. *The clock in the barber shop does not move. References de:Favela es:Favela ru:Favela Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cut Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps